TeniPuri Family
by Miss Selarne
Summary: The crack that happened with Seigaku has spread to other schools. Now they, too, have been tossed into family roles. Rikkai, Hyotei, Rokkaku all forced to become one happy family. Or not so happy as the case may be.
1. Rikkai

**A/N:** Ha ha! Today begins another story! (And yes, it will probably have the same erratic update schedule.) We've all seen the cracked-out TeniPuri Family episodes with Seigaku tossed into family positions. This takes it a step further and tortures the other schools as well. First up is Rikkai Dai. (This has been posted in **Tennis Ficlets**. Just skip to the next one if this seems familiar.)

_**

* * *

**_

**TeniPuri Family - Rikkai**

_**

* * *

**_

A normal day in the Rikkai household wasn't really all that normal. Little explosions would usually be going off all around the house. But for right now, everything was calm. Seiko wandered about the house, trying to find her son, but to no avail.

"Akaya! Akaya, where are you?" she called. The pitter-patter of two little feet alerted her to the seven-year-old running in her direction.

"Here I am, Mommy!" Akaya piped up, coming to a stop a few feet away. His innocent smile was firmly in place, not betraying a hint of the mischief he was just getting up to. (If you looked into his sister's room, you would see marker drawings over everything, including the recently painted walls.)

Seiko smiled down at Akaya. "Akaya, do you know where Daddy and Bun-chan are?" She pulled him gently into the kitchen and handed him a cookie.

"Dun know," he replied, munching furiously on his cookie and begging for more. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown over a shoulder then carted out of the room to the backyard. Seiko followed after as Akaya squirmed, trying to see who was holding him.

"Unca Niou!" he cried, finally seeing the culprit. Akaya tugged on Niou's ponytail while waving hello to Uncle Yagyuu. Uncle Yagyuu always brought Uncle Niou over; Mommy said they were "special friends."

Out in the backyard, the four stumbled upon Bunta watching her father, Genichirou, Yanagi-san, the next door neighbor, and Jackal-san, the live-in baby sitter (the kids really were a handful sometimes), loading a black powder into a rocket.

"Now this is what happens when you put too much gunpowder into a rocket," Yanagi said before pushing everyone behind a barrier. The resulting explosion could be heard for miles.

Everyone was coughing as the smoke finally cleared away. "Yanagi-san," Seiko said. "Please don't deliberately set off large explosions in our yard." Yanagi gulped at the look being sent his way and nodded. That taken care of, Seiko turned to her original task. "Genichirou, would you please run out to the store and get some milk?" He was gone before she could finish the sentence.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Bunta smiled as she ran up to her mother with a lollipop in her mouth. "I got to launch a rocket!" the eight-year-old chirped.

"You did?" Seiko looked at Yanagi again. He set to collecting all his rocketry and ran back to his house across the street.

"Uh huh! And Jackal-san gave me some candy!" Bunta showed off the cache of candy in her pocket.

"Did you say thank you?" Seiko asked, leading her back inside for lunch.

"Yep! And he said if I got an A on my test, we can go to the park tomorrow!" Bunta skipped merrily ahead of her mother. "Akaya gets to come too but only if he's good and doesn't get into another fight."

Jackal followed the two into the house. "Hopefully that'll be enough to convince him not to provoke anyone. I don't understand why he does it."

The two adults watched Akaya wrestle outside with Niou. Yagyuu stood off to the side, doing a running commentary on the match. Akaya was announced the winner when a shriek echoed from Bunta's room. It seems she found Akaya's artistic talent.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I kinda fail at Japanese, but I tried to feminize Yukimura's name. Marui I gave up on. I'll gladly take any suggestions! Now move along, on to the next story! More Rikkai craziness and daddy!Sanada.


	2. Rikkai 2

**A/N:** And here's the next installment!

_**

* * *

**_

**TeniPuri Family – Rikkai 2**

_**

* * *

**_

"AKAYA!" a voice boomed through the household. "GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Up in his bedroom, eeping and tossing the game controller in the air, Akaya disappeared under his bed. Jackal, his opponent, glanced at the violently shaking bed before beating Akaya's fighter into the ground. This would be the only time he'd get win off the kid.

Winning completed, Jackal pulled Akaya out from the bed. "You know, the longer it takes you to get down there, the more trouble you're going to be in."

"But," Akaya sniffed. "I didn't do nuthin'!" He grabbed hold tight. "Save me!"

Jackal sighed. "Come on; let's go see what your dad wants." Akaya squeezed him tighter. "I'll stay with you." He dragged Akaya downstairs to the den where Bunta was playing with Genichirou's cap and chewing some bubble gum.

"Oooohh!" she squealed. "Aka's in troubbble!" She plopped the cap on her head before scurrying over to join them. "Daddy's outside. Can I come watch Aka get in trouble?"

"Sorry, Bun-chan, no can do," Jackal said. He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and traded it for the hat. "How about you go start dinner? Mom would be very happy to see you cooking for her."

Always wanting to please mom, Bunta ran off for the kitchen. Sure, she had no clue how to cook, but she could try, couldn't she? Plus, Jackal knew Seiko was already in the kitchen so no problem there.

The two headed outside, Akaya still with his face hidden. Genichirou was sitting on the bench in the garden, very grumpy-looking and very-capless.

"Akaya," Genichirou said, waiting for his son to look at him.

Akaya slowly pulled his face away from Jackal before exploding into tears. "I didn't do nothing, this time! I didn't! Don't spank me!"

"Akaya, there is no reason for you to cry." Genichirou stomped over to the little kid. "I just want to know what you did with…" He trailed off as he saw the object in Jackal's hand.

"Oh, yeah," Jackal remembered, handing the cap over. "Bun-chan was messing with it in the den. You must've left it in there."

Genichirou grunted before pulling it onto his head. "Sorry, Akaya," he mumbled before heading back into the house.

"Huh?" Akaya asked, confused.

"You're dad said he was sorry because he thought you stole his hat," Jackal explained, pulling Akaya back inside for dinner.

"But…Bunta had it! So it's all her fault!" his little mind reasoned.

Jackal blinked. "What...No, it wasn't her fault; it was dad's fault for forgetting where he put it."

Akaya ignored him. "Hmph, she's always trying to get me in trouble. I have to do something to her…" He continued to plot his revenge as Jackal sighed and pulled him back inside. He'd watch Akaya more closely for the next couple of days just to make sure nothing _too_ bad happened.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I know, they're short. Sorry. Length is my weak point, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Not Rikkai again, either Hyotei if I finish figuring them out or Seigaku if I can't. And I've got to work on feminizing the names.

Any requests on what schools you want to see next or even what family member you want the characters to be?


End file.
